ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 7
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 7 Hazelpoot kwam het kamp binnen met prooi tussen haar kaken, net wanneer Sparster bleek te vertellen over het ongeluk van gisteren. Dennestreep was nergens te bekennen. Hazelpoot vroeg zich af of hij misschien bij Magnoliapoot was. Varenpoot en Echopoot keken onbehaaglijk om zich heen. Hazelpoot besloot om Magnoliapoot ook te bezoeken, maar toen begon Sparster over de deal die ze hadden gesloten met de DonderClan. Ze verstijfde in haar stappen. "Onze patrouille heeft daarom afgesproken om ons eerstvolgende jong dat geboren wordt aan de DonderClan te geven, of anders wordt het vermoord." Er klonk boos gemompel. "We zouden de DonderClan moeten aanvallen!" grauwde Beukloof."Ze hebben het recht niet een jong van ons te eisen!" Sparster keek kalm naar zijn commandant."Je hebt gelijk." prevelde hij."Maar de DonderClan is streng op grensovertreders. We hebben al genoeg vijandschap met de RivierClan. Wat als ze samenspannen tegen ons?" Beukloof zweeg, maar keek zijn leider fel aan. "Dan hebben wij de WindClan toch?" siste Taanwolk."We hebben goede banden met hen. Ze helpen ons vast wel als we hulp nodig hebben." Sintelbes schudde zwijgend zijn kop. Sparster kreeg een blik van afschuw in zijn ogen. "Nee, Taanwolk." zei hij streng."Ik wil geen andere Clan in onze oorlogen betrekken. Vergeet het idee!" Taanwolk keek hem boos aan. "Maar we moeten de DonderClan aanvallen! Anders kunnen ze net zoveel eisen als ze willen! Ze denken vast dat we zwak zijn!" gromde Modderstreep aarzelend. Veenhart knikte instemmend."Hij heeft gelijk, Sparster." zei hij zachtjes. Lavendelkruid drukte zich tegen hem aan. "Jullie zijn allemaal dom!" klonk plots een hoge piepstem. Ravenkit kwam aantrippelen met haar kin in de lucht. Lavendelkruid kreeg een kop als vuur en ging gauw naar haar dochter toe. Ravenkit liep haar voorbij. "We moeten ALLE Clans aanvallen!" piepte het donkerbruine jong. Sparster keek kil neer op de kitten. "Ravenkit, dit is jouw probleem niet." zei hij. "Jawel!" gilde Ravenkit."Dat is het wel! Ik ben RivierClan." zei ze trots."Dus IK mag bepalen of jullie met ze gaan vechten." Beukloof keek haar ongeamuseerd aan. Veenhart siste geïrriteerd en tilde haar op. "Je bent nog veel te klein om zelfs maar de kraamkamer uit te komen tijdens een Clanvergadering!" berispte Lavendelkruid haar jong."Neem een voorbeeld aan Pimpelkit en Regenkit!!" Ravenkit jankte en spartelde, maar ze werdt uiteindelijk te moe en haar ouders dropten haar in de kraamkamer. "Ze zou gestraft moeten worden voor die grote mond." zei Taanwolk boos."Dat jong kan nog eens onze ondergang worden." Geelvaren grinnikte."Wat dacht je van teken weghalen? Rozenloof zit weer 'ns onder." Er klonk boos gemopper op vanaf de plek waar de oudsten zaten. "Een beetje respect!" klonk Muntwolk's stem. Sparster's ogen twinkelden."Ik heb een akeliger klusje voor lastige jongen." snorde hij."Roospoot en Heemstroos waren van plan wortels uit te graven bij het moerassige stuk grond in het mangrovewoud." Hazelpoot grijnsde. Het mangrovewoud lag helemaal aan de rand van Schaduwterritorium. De tocht kon zeker een hele zonhoog duren. Reizigers moesten erg vroeg vertrekken om er voor zonsondergang aan te komen, want dan werd het er gevaarlijk. Er waren bevers en andere gevaarlijke beesten, zelfs dassen. Het mangrovewoud was een oeroud bos waar bijna niemand kwam omdat het aan de uiteinden van de Clanterritoria lag. De bomen hadden spookachtige, gekronkelde wortels die diep in de grond gedreven zaten, en hun kruinen bestonden uit fijne bladeren. Tijdens de regenmanen was het riskant om erheen te gaan, maar tijdens Groenblad stond het water laag of was het niets meer dan een drassig moeras. Door de begroeiing en het vele water groeiden er speciale kruiden die elke medicijnkat wel kon gebruiken. Als Roospoot en Heemstroos er heen gingen betekende dat dat Roospoot bijna een volledige naam kon krijgen, en dat zelfs al voor haar nestgenoten krijgers werden. Ze leerde beslist vlug! Maar Hazelpoot wist niet zeker of Roospoot al de verantwoordelijkheid van een volledige medicijnkat op haar schouders wilde hebben. Daarvoor zou ze eerst nog een paar keer naar de Maangrot moeten gaan. "Oke, waar waren we?" miauwde Sparster."Jullie wilden de DonderClan aanvallen?" De Clankatten knikten allemaal."Omdat jullie zelfzeker en sterk zijn..." murmelde Sparster."Gaan we ze aanvallen! Roggevlam, Zeggepoel, jullie weten het kamp zijn. Leid ons." De twee krijgers knikten."Ik neem alle beschikbare krijgers en leerlingen mee, buiten Sintelbes, Ambermos en Geelvaren. Ik wil hen hier hebben om het kamp te bewaken. Echopoot en Varenpoot, blijf dicht bij jullie Clangenoten tijdens het gevecht." Kersenlicht's jongen knikten. "Laten we dan nu vertrekken." miauwde Sparster. De patrouille draafde gestaag het kamp uit en de rotshelling af. Hazelpoot wist dat het niet eerlijk van ze was een andere Clan die zo haar best had gedaan zich opnieuw op te bouwen aan te vallen, maar ze konden niet altijd het goede doen. Bovendien had Kastanjester ook niet eerlijk gehandeld en misbruik gemaakt van hun positie. Alle Clans speelden valse spelletjes. De rotshelling dook op. Hazelpoot voelde opluchting door zich heen stromen. Ze zou eindelijk haar eerste aanval hebben! Toch kon ze de spanning maar niet van zich afschudden. Wat als ze verloren? Wat als er katten stierven? Ze vermande zich en sprong de gleuf binnen. Stormpoot en Veenhart waren degenen voor haar met nog enkelen voor zich en achter haar liepen Echopoot en Lijsterzang, gevolgt door nog meer katten. De gevechtspatrouille stormde schreeuwend het DonderClankamp binnen en gooide zich op de eerste katten die ze zagen. Verschrikt geschreeuw klonk op van de doodsbange DonderClankatten. Triomf schoot door Hazelpoot heen. Dat krijg je als je ons uitdaagt, dacht ze in zichzelf. Toen besefte ze dat er nauwelijks katten in het DonderClankamp waren. Gevolgt door een afgrijselijke gedachte. Een schreeuw maakte haar vermoedens waar. "De DonderClankrijgers zijn verdwenen!" gilde Zeggepoel. Hazelpoot keek om zich heen, op zoek naar Kastanjester. De donkerrode leider was nergens te bekennen. Plots zag ze beweging boven haar kop. Uit een tunnel uit de wanden golfde een grote patrouille DonderClankrijgers naar beneden. Ze zaten in de val! De krijgers en leerlingen besprongen schreeuwend de SchaduwClankatten van bovenaf. Hazelpoot's Clangenoten reageerden verrast en verschrikt en gilden toen ze tegen de grond geslagen werden door de grote strijdskrachten. Nog steeds zag Hazelpoot Kastanjester nergens, en angst flitste door haar heen. Zou ze weg mogen vluchten? Ze zou naar het SchaduwClankamp kunnen rennen om te checken of de kittens veilig waren, want ze kon al vermoeden dat Kastanjester iets met de jongen van plan was, als wraak op hun aanval. Dit was de grootste fout die ze ooit gemaakt hadden! Hazelpoot kreeg een harde stamp in haar flank en werd tegen een rots gekwakt. Waarom kon ze niet vechten?! Waarom wilden haar poten zich niet verroeren? Slap staarde ze voor zich uit. Waarom?!! Ze wilde het zo graag! Was er iets mis met haar? Ze keek omhoog naar de steile rotswanden om hen heen en duizeligheid overspoelde haar. Het was de omgeving. De steile wanden, de lucht die zo ver weg was. De vrijheid die zo ver weg was. Claustrofobie overspoelde haar en ze begon te trillen. Ze zag dezelfde symptomen bij meer van haar Clangenoten, maar niet bij iedereen. Voornamelijk jonge leerlingen zoals Echopoot en Varenpoot, of oudere krijgers als Modderstreep. "SchaduwClan!! Terugtre-!" Beukloof werd tegen de grond gekwakt door Varensprong, de commandant van de DonderClan. "Hazelpoot!" miauwde Echopoot. Ze rende wankelend naar haar oudere medeleerling toe."Gaat het? Wat is er gebeurt? Je staat vol met schrammen!" ze viel bijna om. "Ik hou het hier niet uit!" miauwde Hazelpoot angstig."Ik kan me niet bewegen! Die rotswanden... die rotswanden zijn zo hoog!" Echopoot knikte en kromp ineen terwijl ze omhoog keek. "Je hebt gelijk!" piepte ze."Dat heb ik ook! Ik weet niet meer hoe ik moet vechten! Beukloof wou zojuist terugtrekken, maar Varensprong viel hem aan!" Hazelpoot knikte beverig."Wat moeten we doen?!" miauwde ze."We zijn in gevaar zolang we ons niet kunnen verdedigen!" ze probeerde overeind te krabbelen, maar de grond tolde wild en ze plofte weer neer, schuddend met haar kop. "Ben je tegen die rots geslagen?" vroeg Echopoot geschrokken. Hazelpoot knikte."M'n hoofd barst van de pijn!" mopperde ze."En alles draait rond!" Echopoot plofte neer."Vossenstront!" spuugde ze."Ik raak niet meer recht!" Hazelpoot rolde om en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Ze krabbelde overeind, leunend tegen de rots, en hielp Echopoot recht. "We moeten terugtrekken!" miauwde de zandkleurige leerling."Kastanjester is nergens te bespeuren! Ik vrees.. ik vrees dat ze naar ons kamp is gegaan om de kittens iets aan te doen! We moeten Ambermos, Sintelbes en Geelvaren waarschuwen!" Echopoot knikte en de twee poezen draafden naar de rotsspleet toe. Gelukkig merkte niemand hen op, en ze stormden door het DonderClanwoud naar de grens toe. Al gauw klauterden ze de rotshelling naar het kamp op en sprongen ze het kamp binnen. Geelvaren en Sintelbes waren spoorloos verdwenen. Echopoot ging het kamp weer uit en riep hun namen. Dan zag Hazelpoot een slappe bundel goudbruine vacht bij de kraamkamer. "AMBERMOS!" gilde ze. Lavendelkruid zat ineengedoken in de kraamkamer, haar ogen dof voor zich uit starend. Hazelpoot sleepte de cyperse krijgster weg en keek of ze haar zag ademenen. Ambermos was dood. "AMBERMOS IS DOOD!!!" schreeuwde Hazelpoot vol afschuw. Er klonken gesmoorde snikken op uit de kraamkamer. "Lavendelkruid, wat is er gebeurt?!" gilde Hazelpoot. Muntwolk en Rozenloof zaten ineengedoken voor het oudstenhol. "Waar zijn Geelvaren en Sintelbes?" vroeg Hazelpoot ze. "Er kwamen drie DonderClankrijgers..." fluisterde Muntwolk."Ze waren erg boos.. een van hen was Kastanjester. Ze viel Ambermos aan en beet haar dood... Geelvaren en Sintelbes waren te druk bezig met vechten tegen de andere twee krijgers en jaagden ze weg.. daarom zijn ze hier niet.." Echopoot kwam het kamp binnenrennen."Nee!" jammerde ze toen ze haar Clangenoot dood zag liggen. Ze sprong naar Ambermos toe. "Waar zijn de kittens?!" grauwde Hazelpoot. Ze kroop de kraamkamer binnen. Lavendelkruid zat nog steeds neer in het duister. "Hazelpoot..." fluisterde ze."Is de SterrenClan boos op mij? Omdat ik mijn Clan heb verlaten? Omdat ik een verrader ben en mijn gevoelens boven mijn loyaliteit zette?" Hazelpoot zweeg en vroeg zich af waarom de poes daarover begon. Toen voelde ze het bloed aan haar pootkussentjes kleven. Nee, dacht ze. Nee, alsjeblieft niet. Ze keek omlaag. Twee slappe bundeltjes vacht lagen aan haar poten. Pimpelkit en Regenkit waren opengescheurd. "KASTANJESTER!!!!" brulde Hazelpoot. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 6 ���� Hoofdstuk 8 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm